BTVS Fic Wars
by jackmeyer14
Summary: Series of back-and-forth prompts with @ginnymastrani .
Prompt: Early season 2 Xander and Angel banter, 100-500 words

Summary: After a demon poisons Buffy and she falls unconscious, Xander goes to Angel for help and things heat up. (THAT WAS BAD I'VE NEVER WRITTEN FANFICTION BEFORE HELP)

Author's note: this turned out to be a lot longer and gayer than anticipated. (Then again, so is everything I write.) Takes place sometime in early season 2.

 **xxxx**

The last thing Xander wanted to do that Saturday was talk to Angel.

It was late, the street bathed in soft moonlight. A gentle breeze ruffled his hair as he walked with his hands shoved down the pockets of his jeans. He knew he was on the right street; he'd been there before. Only, that was during the day, when Angel had been a little more asleep.

He kicked at a rock in front of him and watched it roll across the pavement. Why couldn't Willow have talked to Angel? Or, for that matter, Cordelia? She did sort of have a thing for him, after all. Not like Xander was paying special attention to Cordy, or anything. But he wasn't as stupid as everyone always seemed to think.

Angel's place was just around the corner. Xander took a deep breath and turned, marching up to the door. He raised his hand to knock, and the door flew open. Angel stood there, dark in the doorframe.

Xander jumped back, startled. " _Jesus_ , guy, don't do that."

"Sorry. I could hear you breathing," Angel said. Xander noticed that his eyebrows did that thing they always did when he was confused about something. It made his forehead crinkle.

"Okay, not creepy at all," Xander muttered.

"You breathe through your mouth."

"Do not!"

Angel closed his eyes and exhaled. "What do you want?"

"It's Buffy."

Angel's eyes widened, and he crossed his arms over his chest. "What happened?"

"We're not sure. She passed out while she was patrolling last night. There's this weird mark on her back."

"Demon?"

"Maybe."

"Why did they send you?"

"My charming boyish looks? I don't know. Willow's at the books with Giles, and Cordy... well, I'm not actually sure what she's doing, but it's probably something."

Angel sighed. "Alright. I'll get my coat." He turned and walked back inside, slamming the door in Xander's face.

"Asshole," Xander said under his breath.

"I heard that!" Angel shouted from inside.

The street somehow seemed a lot less menacing with Angel at his side. _Was that gay?_ Xander wondered. Probably not, right? Angel was pretty powerful, it would make sense that he would feel safer with him around.

"Xander?" Angel said.

Xander tensed up. Angel hadn't spoken a word to him the whole walk. "Um. Yeah?"

"Does Buffy ever talk about me?"

The question caught him off guard. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... when you guys are talking. Does she ever... mention me?"

Xander debated how to answer. His conscience leaned towards honesty, and the honest answer was yes. But there was a part of him, a part that he didn't always like, that told him to lie.

In a way, he would be helping Buffy, right? It would be better if they broke up. Angel was dangerous. Buffy killed danger. That was just how it worked.

"N-not really," he sputtered. "I mean," he remedied, upon seeing the look on Angel's face, "she doesn't really talk to me about much anymore."

"Has she finally figured out how much of an idiot you are?"

"No! I mean, hey!"

Angel shrugged apologetically.

"She's just been different."

"How?"

"Since she came back. You know, after the whole thing with ol' Kool-Aid mouth. The dying and stuff."

Xander's mind flashed back to that night, in the cave. Breathing into Buffy because Angel couldn't. Tasting the fear on her wet lips.

And now, once again, he and Angel, working together to save the girl they both loved.

"She's been through a lot."

"Yeah."

Xander turned to look at Angel, study his expression. A part of him wondered if Angel even loved Buffy. If he was capable of love. He looked away quickly when he noticed Angel was looking at him too.

"Do you love her?"

Xander bit his lip. He decided it was probably best not to answer that question, so he asked one instead. "Do you?"

Angel grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, so that the two boys were facing each other. "Of course I do. How could you even ask me that?"

Xander choked. "Um. Well, you know, it's just that. I don't know what vampires can feel and what they can't? And plus, you're like way older than her, so isn't that vaguely pedophilic?"

"'Pedophilic' isn't a word."

"You know what I mean."

Xander was suddenly and vividly aware of how close they were. If Angel could breathe, he would've felt it on his face.

"I love her," Angel said.

Xander went for the honesty this time. "I love her, too."

Angel grabbed Xander's face and stared into his eyes. A flash of fear ran through his veins. This guy was powerful. He could snap Xander's neck like a twig. Granted, he probably wouldn't. But Xander maybe shouldn't have been making the guy angry. Who knew what he would-

"Mouth-breather," Angel murmured. Then, out of nowhere, he pulled Xander towards him and kissed him.

Xander's eyes went wide, but Angel's were shut tight. His eyebrows were doing the confused thing again. Xander's whole body felt hot and icy all over, like poison was flooding his veins. Angel's lips were cold against his.

He didn't push him off, though. Later he would tell himself it was because he was afraid of what Angel might do if he tried. But in the moment...

His eyes fluttered shut and he kissed Angel back. It was strange, kissing a boy. Different from girls. More rough. Angel's stubble scraped against his chin. Without really meaning to, Xander's arms wrapped around the other boy.

It was so strange that he couldn't form a single coherent thought. They were chest to chest, up against each other, and Xander suddenly realized he was... well. Inadvertently, his hips ground against Angel's, seeking release, and he noticed that the other boy was aroused too.

He groaned into Angel's mouth. _What was happening?_

Just then, a car sped by, jolting them both back into reality. He wasn't sure who pushed who away first.

They stared at each other, Xander breathing heavily, Angel not breathing at all.

"Um." Xander swallowed.

It was a few seconds before either of them spoke. Xander had no idea what was going through Angel's head. Or his own.

"We never speak of this, understood?" Angel snapped.

"Never. Agreed." Xander didn't even want to think about it. Or what it might mean.

But then again, it was probably nothing.

The boys turned and walked down the street in silence.


End file.
